


Conner Kent vs The Menstrual Hygiene Aisle

by second_hand_heaven



Series: TimKon vs Feelings 'verse [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Conner is a good bro, Friendship, M/M, Menstruation, Pre-Relationship, Tampons, Trans Character, bros being bros, trans tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. Conner does a 2am tampon run for his bro.Cleansers. Makeup wipes. Cotton buds. Pads. Ah ha. There it is. The great wall of sanitary products. Conner's greatest enemy to date. He sizes up his opponent. He takes a deep breath. He can do this.





	Conner Kent vs The Menstrual Hygiene Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff about Conner's misadventures in buying tampons, and his feelings for Tim.  
> As always, thanks to TantalumCobalt for putting up with my nonsense.

 

The 24 hour pharmacy looks sketchy, but so does every other store in Gotham. The bell above the door rings out of tune when Kon enters.

Okay so, tampons. He's looking for an aisle stocking feminine hygiene products. Which should be called menstrual hygiene products, according to Tim's five minute rant over the phone.

Cleansers. Makeup wipes. Cotton buds. Pads. Ah ha. There it is. The great wall of sanitary products. His greatest enemy to date. He sizes up his opponent.

The only other dude in the store gives him a weird look. What, does he think Kon's gay because he's buying tampons? Well, he is, on both accounts, but that's not the point. Correlation doesn't equal causation.

He pulls out his phone and dials. “Hey, I'm at the drugstore. What brand? There's so many.”

“ _It doesn't matter. Just get some.”_

“They come in different sizes? How can people have different sized-”

_“Just get the regular one and come back here. I'll pay you back.”_

“It's like Kleenex’s shaped like a bullet, how expensive can they be?” He picks up one box and looks at the price tag. He's horrified. “What? That’s... how can the be so expensive?”

“ _It doesn't matter, I'll pay you back. Please just get them already.”_

“It's not like you can just stop bleeding?"

_A sigh. “I know, Kon. Tampons. Now.”_

“Okay okay, I got it. I'll be there soon. Hang tight.”

_“Thank you. I owe you one.”_

He hangs up and walks to the counter.

 

Purchase in hand, he turns into a back alley and takes off. He half expects to be intercepted by a bat, but arrives at Wayne Manor a few moments later without issue. He floats up to the right window and finds it unlocked.

Tim greets him with a raised eyebrow. “You can come in through the front door, you know?”

Conner's feet land gently on the carpeted floor before he closes the window. He shrugs and says, “I figured this was the most direct route.” It's probably a little suspicious, sneaking into Tim's room this late, but it's better than waltzing through the front door. He walks over to the bed, where Tim's curled up on his side. “How are you feeling?” he asks, ignoring the urge to touch Tim's face. He fishes out the box of tampons from the paper bag.

Tim doesn't answer, instead he snatches the box from Conner's hand and heads for the en suite.

Kon shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed. He could just lay down and sleep. Which was what he was doing before he'd got Tim's message. A 2am call from his bro, and he wants tampons of all things? Sure, he can do that. That's what friends do. Probably. He hasn't had to get tampons specifically before, but he supposes the principle is the same.

Look, he's known for a while. Not that he had to _know_ anything. Tim told him, late one night at the tower when neither of them could sleep. He didn't -doesn't- know why Tim chose to tell him, but he cherishes it. Bats and their secrets, and all that.

Tim is Tim, and that's all that matters.

 

Tim comes back into the room, smelling faintly of soap. His sleep pants hang low on his hips. Kon stands, a little awkwardly. There's nothing weird about sitting on Tim's bed, but Conner's not quite convinced.

“All good?” Conner asks.

Tim nods, seemingly surprised to find Conner still there. “Yeah. I thought you'd be gone by now. You should get some sleep.”

He should, but later. “I, uh, I got you this is well,” he says, passing Tim the bag.

The wrapper crinkles in Tim's hand. “Chocolate?”

Not just any chocolate, it's Tim's favourite candy bar. Which he remembers in a totally platonic way. Conner rubs the back of his neck. “It's probably lame, but I’ve heard that it can help?”

Tim looks at him thoughtfully. “That's... thank you.” He drops it back in the bag, placing it on the bedside table.

Kon shrugs it off. “I should probably head back.” It's getting late, or early depending how you look at it, and he's got class in the morning.

Tim crawls beneath the covers. “You could always crash here? Saves you heading back to Smallville tonight.”

That does sound like a nice offer. He's tired and could probably do with a nap before flying back home. Last time he made the late night flight, he ended up waking up in a field somewhere in Missouri, a cow licking his face. He'd rather not repeat that, thank you very much.

Maybe getting some rest here is a good idea, as long as a protective batdad doesn't smother him in his sleep. Tim won't let Bruce do that, he's pretty sure. They've crashed together in close quarters before, but never _in_ Tim's bed. It feels oddly intimate and Kon's chest does weird things at the thought.

Is it weird? A little, but Tim offered, so it should be okay. Kon shucks off his jacket and pulls off his boots.

Tim holds up the covers in an invitation for Conner to slide beneath. He scoots in, flanking Tim’s body with his. How much distance should he put between them? The bed isn't that big, all things considered. Should they be back to back? Is it okay to touch him? He throws an arm across Tim's hip before he can think it over. Real casual, Kon.

Tim freezes. “What are you doing?”

Uhh good question. “I'm going to cuddle you, idiot,” Kon says, decidedly. Cuddling is meant to be helpful for producing good endorphins, he's pretty sure. “Oxytocin. Should help with the pain.” Either way, it's a good excuse to hold him. Also to make sure he _actually_ sleeps. God knows he doesn't get enough of it, running around most nights in a pair of tights and a bird mask.

Tim doesn't argue or push him away, so he takes it as a good sign. Instead, Tim asks, “how much do I owe you?”

Owe him? It's what friends do, right? And they're friends, he knows that much. He's painfully aware of that. Or, not so painfully. Whatever his feelings are, this friendship is more important. So there's no ‘owing’ of anything, it's just what they do.

Oh right, the tampon money. “Nothing.” He tightens his arms around Tim's torso. “Just get some sleep.”

Tim, the little spoon, snuggles back into Conner's embrace. “Thank you.” It sounds as heartfelt as it does drowsy.

“No problem, bro.” _Bro_ , as if he's not cuddling the guy in bed. _Bro_ , as if he's not interested in Tim that way. _Bro._ What an _idiot._ “Goodnight.”

“Night,” he says, snuffling into the pillow.

Kon falls asleep thinking of waking up next to Tim.

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on my [tumblr](http://second-hand-heaven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Nova xx


End file.
